Noruka
| attribute = Fire | foodywww = Ramen | yws = 414 | ywww = 328 | yskw = 2021 }} is a Boss Yo-kai alongside brother Soruka in Yo-kai Sangokushi and is also one of the two main antagonist in the game's story mode. Later on, Noruka gains a befriendable Wib Wob, along with his brother in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble as part of a special event to commemorate Yo-kai Sangokushi's release. Noruka's Wib Wob form is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Event Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Sangokushi: Antagonist Yo-kai. Biology Noruka resembles his younger twin brother greatly, but also contrasts him with a smirking face, red hair instead of black, a blue belt, a red and black outfit whose patterns are reversed in placement compared to Soruka's, the yin-yang fragment emblem on his hat is facing the opposite way, his elongated nails are on his left hand to mirror Soruka's, and carries a red and white feather fan in his right. He and Soruka can fuse to become Norukasoruka. Personality Noruka is aggressive and positive, in contrast to Soruka. He takes pride in his power and absolutely hates losing. Relationships Soruka He and Soruka are twin brothers, Noruka being the eldest. Despite their powerful combined powers, they're always quarreling with each other. Profile Yo-kai Sangokushi In the game, Noruka and Soruka make their debut, appearing before Jibanyan, Komasan, and Usapyon. They tell them that they didn't have enough jewels to grant their wish and that they so happened to possess the last two. Due to possessing too much power, Noruka and Soruka were sealed into the book "Yo-kai Sangokushi", which was created by King Enma. They could not escape from the book, but as a long time passed, the seal's power weakened. Their magic energy leaked out of the book, causing people in the outside world to act strangely. With nothing restraining the two, they wanted to gather the jewels and wish to exit to the outside world. Noruka and Soruka thus challenged Jibanyan, Komasan, and Usapyon to an all-or-nothing battle for the jewels. After being individually beat, Noruka and Soruka resorted to fusing together into the monstrous being known as Norukasoruka. Despite knowing that they cannot return back to their two original forms, they could not risk losing and staying forever in the book's world. Then started the final all-or-nothing battle between Norukasoruka and the three heroes. In the post story, there are quests involving cases of sightings of suspicious figures going around. Witness Yo-kai said that the suspects were a similar pair and had wings. Whisper Kongming claimed that the suspects were Negasus and Neighfarious after discovering and defeating them. Noruka and Soruka appeared before them, with Noruka applauding, "How correct! Police Inspector Whisper Koumei!" Jibanyan, Usapyon, Komasan, and Whisper Koumei were very surprised at their unexpected appearance since they already defeated Norukasoruka. They realized that Noruka and Soruka matched the witness information, which makes Whisper Koumei's claim uncertain. The two, upon knowing that the four defeated Negasus and Neighfarious, Soruka stated, "I see...Then we have no more business here." and they left. While the four were baited into encountering and fighting Derukui Tataki Gansui, Noruka and Soruka took care of Negasus and Neighfarious. After that, the team was still confused about who the criminal was for the case. The pair stated that there was no mistake that the horse Yo-kai were responsible and that they teamed up with Derukui Tataki Gansui. Jibanyan asked, "So then, why did nyou two appear before us, nyan?" They answered that since the trio wished for Sakura Country to return to its normal state, they also revived. USApyon worried that they had to fight them again, but Soruka said, "You really think so? But we have no reason to fight anymore. Perhaps because we fought you guys...the feelings of evil inside our hearts disappeared." Komasan asked, "Then! Does that mean...! You'll become our friends, zura?" The two turned down the offer, of course, but they said it would be nice if they met up again. Game Data ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology Origin Noruka and Soruka are both based on the Chinese concept of . In Chinese philosophy, this philosophy describes how opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Many tangible dualities (such as light and dark, fire and water, expanding and contracting) are thought of as physical manifestations of the duality symbolized by yin and yang. Name Origin Noruka and Soruka's names come from the phrase . Noruka being the older of the two brothers are in reference to "Noruka" being the first part of the phrase. Trivia * Although Yo-kai Sangokushi has not released outside of Japan, unused, fully translated, icons of Noruka and Soruka from the Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Sangokushi event were present in early versions of the game. They were never used. See also * Soruka * Norukasoruka Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Sangokushi Category:Commander Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai articles needing improvement Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai